Total Drama Mayhem
by Azure Moondrop
Summary: Chris is back for a whole new season and he's being joined by some crazy new cast members: your campers! Go ahead and sign up, maybe your camper will be the winner of Total Drama Mayhem!


**Total Drama Mayhem**

**So, I've been around long enough to notice that there's a large fad here for the TD-Series archive and I've found the "send in your own character" stories to be neat. So I decided that I would write my own! ****So, the rules/format for your application is after the intro. Here it is…Total Drama Mayhem!**

* * *

"Hello TV viewers! I've graced you all with my presence once again!" exclaimed a familiar voice across TV's all over Canada and America. The man sported his sparkly white shiny teeth and his excited, trademark grin. "As you can see, I'm coming to from Camp Wawanakwa!" He gave a sadistic laugh that would make nearly anyone scream.

But, at the sound of the laugh, twenty-two _specific _teenagers all across Canada were screaming, changing the channel or having a heart attack. None of them wanted to see another second of the man who ruined their summer.

"I assume you all know who I am, but in case you just climbed out from under a rock, I'm Chris McLean and I'm back!" The TV host motioned to the old dock he was standing on. "And joining me is Total Drama Island! That's right folks! I'm sending another epic season at you!"

"But, we've got a big problem! We're in a desperate need for applications!" Chris pulled out a sheet of paper and skimmed over it. "If you sign up, I'm supposed to promise you luxury food, proper sleeping arrangements and the time of your life, but we all know that isn't happening! But, try and imagine that you'll be getting that stuff! Now with that fantasy in your mind, do you want to join?"

"After the major success of the previous season, hundreds of applications, but all those applications put me to sleep! I mean who wants to watch a bunch of boring nobodies compete for money? It's Total _Drama _Island after all! So, we need _your _applications!"

Chris held up another piece of paper for the audience to see.

"Just fill out the information on this application and send it to us here at Camp Wawanakwa, in Muskoka, Canada! And maybe you'll get a chance to spend a summer here! You may be picked for Total…Drama…Mayhem!"

* * *

A little bit of rules…

1) Don't send in characters that you obviously sent into other stories. So, if you fill out more than what I ask for, I'm kind of going to be able to tell you're one of those people that submits your camper to every single one of these stories without reading the first chapter.

2) I'd like ORIGINAL CAMPERS! Not everyone out there's a Goth or a rebel who just broke out of prison or a guitar player. And not everyone's cool, either.

3) No characters that are exact clones of TDI characters (unless they're like obsessed or something and that's their stereotype, in which case carry on). I'd also rather not have siblings of TDI characters submitted.

4) Submit as many characters as you want. But please don't submit one character that's a Trent-clone and another that's a Gwen-clone. Be original! You can submit twins or siblings or even two people that are already dating, but I cannot guarantee that they'll both be picked or they won't break up/grow apart on the island…(hint, hint!)

5) Mary-Sues and Gary-Stus will be rejected! This means characters without any faults that are perfect! No one wants to twenty-two perfect people be perfect! Those are the applications Chris threw out!

6) Please, don't make a stereotype that's "The cool/rebel/loner/musician/punk." People do put that stuff and I'd prefer that your character have one specific stereotype! As in: "The Cheerleader" or "The Artist."

7) If you're going to use foreign words, please explain what they mean! I'm not bilingual so I have issues understanding what foreign words mean (especially some of those Japanese words). I apologize, but your cooperation would be appreciated!

I hope that I don't sound like a snob, but I'm trying my best to point out the obvious here! I myself will have a camper joining the cast, but I won't reveal him until all the other final campers are chosen. That way the campers will be as unique as possible! How many campers will there be? 22 campers that may be extended/decreased, depending on how many applications I get.

Please try your best with these characters and make them unique! Here are the applications! Anything in parentheses you don't write and to make your applications neat, I'd recommend you don't write them! They're just there to help explain what I want!

**Name (and nickname if they have one):**

**Age (15-17):**

**Gender (for those wacky names that I just can't tell):**

**Stereotype:**

**Appearance (hair, eyes, skin tone, build, etc.):**

**Regular Clothes:**

**Bathing Suit:**

**Pajamas:**

**Notable Traits (are they super tall? Do they talk with an accent? That kinda stuff…):**

**Color That Represents Character (I'll explain this one below):**

**Personality (please make this more than a few words. I like sentences better):**

**Phobia:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talents:**

**NOT Talents:**

**Paired Up:**

**If Yes, What Kind of Person:**

**If Yes, How Do They React Around Them (flirt? Watch from a distance? Get shy? Get clingy all of a sudden?):**

**Short History (Family, where they're from…):**

**Why TDI:**

**Audition Tape (Totally necessary! I'll explain this below too):**

**Does Your Character Use Bad Language (may sound dumb to ask, but… a lot? A little? Not at all?):**

**Can Your Character Drive:**

**Quote from Character:**

**Challenge Suggestions/Requests (optional):**

**Other (I'm not really sure what else there is, but…):**

Here are some explanations in case you're confused…

**Color That Represents Character:** this is for later on in the game if they ever have to do an individual challenge. The color is to represent them. Try to pick a color that no one else would pick. (if you pick a color that someone else _already _has, I'll PM you and ask you to change it!)

**Audition Tape:** This is completely necessary, unlike most stories. Why you may ask? Because when eliminated, I'll be adding that character's audition tape at the end of the chapter. And make them literate please! I'd like a nice looking audition tape to post up! But you'll have to meet me half way!

**Quote from Character:** This can be a quote your character has said or one that they believe applies to them. It's something I think would be cool to fit in the story! Why? I don't know, just seems like it would be fun.

If there's anything else I need, I'll post it in an Author's Note or PM you! Go ahead and get started!


End file.
